


Ten Things Dan Doesn't Know

by J (j_writes)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...which would make him a lot happier if he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things Dan Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> written for Suchthefangirl. part two of two. part one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/232252).

1) Sam was happy when he died, for the first time since they were little boys. Middle school can be cruel to the smart kids, and at sixteen, for the first time in his life, he had found friends and a girlfriend who truly wanted to be with him, not because he would do their homework for them, but because they genuinely liked him as a person. It's not much, maybe, and certainly not enough, but it's something.

2) The cologne that Casey would come home smelling like belonged to an accountant he would meet up with every other week, and who looked an awful lot like Dan. On second thought, that might not make Dan very happy, but at least it would explain some things.

3) Charlie only lies about the little things, and it's only to see if anyone notices. Once Dan talks to him about it the first time, he'll stop.

4) Casey knows how Dan smells when he gets out of the shower too, and he spends a little too much time wondering what kind of shampoo he uses. He has this tendency, too, when Dan's hair is still damp and the smell of soap is still lingering on his skin, of standing just a little too close, leaning in just a little too far to whisper in Dan's ear, because he can still feel the heat of the water coming off him, and he likes that more than he'd ever care to admit.

5) Natalie is perfectly aware that everyone knows she has a crush on Dan, and she couldn't care less. As long as no one finds out about her crush on Dana, everything will be fine.

6) Rebecca being pregnant was just a rumor started by the girl who was bitter that she didn't get Rebecca's job when she left. Next week, the girl will end up getting fired for something completely unrelated.

7) Casey kissed Dan once, back in Texas, but Dan doesn't remember. Casey does, though, and every time Dan gets pouty and twists his mouth in a particular way, he has to swallow and look away, because he imagines that he can still taste those lips against his.

8) Casey's miserable mood has very little to do with Dana and Sam, and very much to do with the fact that Dan went on a date with the leggy little sales rep from three floors down on his night off last week. What he doesn't know is that the date was a disaster, and Dan ended up home by himself on his couch in time to watch Casey screw up spectacularly with the fill-in.

9) Kim is also sleeping with the hot blonde down in accounting, the one with the short skirts and tall heels that Dan casually admires every time she's within ogling distance.

10) Most times that it's happened, it's been Dan's name that Casey has muffled in his pillow, and two weeks from now when they're in a hotel room in Denver, there won't be any secret shuffling of fabric or pretending to be asleep. Because when Dan steps out of the shower, Casey will pin him up against the wall and kiss him, feeling his skin warm and wet beneath his fingers, and Dan will push him away and hold him there at arm's length for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Finally," he'll say against Casey's lips, and then there will be no more talking.


End file.
